Bonds of the Next Generation
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: (After Curse of the Rainbow Arc) It's been a year since the curse of the Arcobaleno has been lifted. Now, Reborn is back in his 'awesome' adult form and has consulted the Ninth of a new idea. A High school academy for the next generation of the Mafia. What could go wrong? Everything, in Tsuna's opinion. (Full Summary inside. Ch.3: Prologue Ch.5: Official 1st Chapter)
1. OC Submission Forms

**Title: **_"Bonds of the Next Generation"_

**Summary: **_It's been a year since the curse of the Arcobaleno has been lifted. Now, Reborn is back in his 'awesome' adult form and has consulted the Ninth of a new idea. A High school academy for the next generation of the Mafia. What could go wrong? Everything, in Tsuna's opinion._

_The heirs of the other allied families are flying in to join the academy, including Zander Illuminazione and his two friends and teammates, Chiarezze Dayne and Clae Consacrato of the Umbra family…(Add to later) _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own KHR! or any of its amazing characters. I do, however, own the plot to this story and the OC's that belong to me (Lance, Dayne and Clae)._

* * *

**AN: **_Hey, people of the KHR! fandom! It is I, The Metallic Blue Otaku! :3 And today, I come to you with a new KHR fanfic! It will be updated at an irregular pace, since my priorities at the moment are "Life can Become Art" (LBA) and "People Like Us" (PLU). _

_But I wanted to do this idea since I've had it in my head for a while now (Before I started LBA, actually)._

_The plot to this story: _Reborn has talked to the Ninth about furthering Tsuna's training and getting the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo acquainted with the next generation Boss's of the allied families. To do this, the Vongola have created a High School Academy for the teenagers of the Mafia. Now the allied families are sending their heirs and a few other members to the school, and that includes Tsuna and his Guardians. But that isn't all. The Arcobaleno and a few older, dangerous Mafia members are going as the staff of the school. What could go wrong with this idea? In Tsuna's opinion, almost everything.

_That's the basic plot. XD Anyways, you can send in Student, Staff and Mafia Familiga OC's. Please try not to send in any Mary-Sue characters. Like, don't have an OC that is completely and utterly invincible and stuff. Everyone has a weakness._

_And also, if people send in OC's that have a Canon characters as a relative, I will only accept them if it isn't cliché or something. Examples of what I __**won't**__ accept: Tsuna's long lost twin/sister/brother, Hibari's younger sister, Reborn's daughter, etc._

* * *

_**STUDENT OC SUMBISSION FORM:**_

**Name: **

**Nicknames: **_(Optional)_

**Age: **_(It is a High School setting. Please have characters between 13 and 18)_

**Birthday:**

**Gender: **

**Flame-Class: **_(No more than three per character, please. I know Gokudera has five, but still)_

**Familiga: **_(Already existing or new one. You may also have an OC in my OC's familiga)_

**Grade: **_(9__th__, 10__th__, 11__th__, 12__th__)_

**Culture/Race: **_(Not being racist. I'd just like to know) _

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Length/Style:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight/Body Type:**

**Usual Outfit: **_(Please try to be descriptive with all clothing)_

**Casual Clothing:**

**Winter Clothing:**

**Summer Clothing:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Formal Outfit(s):**

**Extra (Piercings, Tattoos, Weapons etc.):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality: **_(Please try to be descriptive)_

**Fears:**

**Weakness(es):**

**Strength(s):**

**Special Skills: **_(Explanations etc. please)_**  
**

**Goals (Dreams etc.):**

**Sexuality: **_(Straight, gay, bisexual, etc.)_

**Love Interest: **_(Optional. Please don't demand that your OC be paired up with any Canon characters)_

**Friends: **_(Please try to name one OC friend. Don't demand your OC to be friends with a Canon character, please)_

**Enemies:**

**Family: **_(Relatives, short description and relationship)_

**Familiga Members (3-8):**

**Past/History: **_(Please try to be descriptive)_

_**STAFF OC SUBMISSION FORM**_

**Name:**

**Nicknames: **_(Optional)_

**Age: **_(19 or above, please)_

**Birthday:**

**Gender:**

**Flame-Class: **_(Three per character)_

**Familiga:**

**Job/Occupation: **_(Teacher, Janitor, Secretary, etc.)_

**Culture/Race: **_(Just curious to know)_

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Length/Style:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight/Body Type:**

**Usual Outfit: **_(Please try to be descriptive with all clothing)_

**Casual Clothing:**

**Winter Clothing:**

**Summer Clothing:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Formal Outfit(s):**

**Work Outfit:**

**Extra (Piercings, Tattoos, Weapons etc.):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality: **_(Please try to be descriptive)_

**Fears:**

**Weakness(es):**

**Strength(s):**

**Special Skills: **_(Explanation etc. please)_**  
**

**Goals (Dreams etc.):**

**Sexuality: **_(Straight, gay, bisexual etc.)_

**Love Interest: **_(Optional. Please don't demand that your OC be paired up with any Canon characters)_

**Friends: **_(Please try to name one OC friend. Don't demand your OC to be friends with a Canon character, please)_

**Enemies:**

**Family: **_(Relatives)_

**Familiga Members (3-8):**

**Past/History: **_(Try to be descriptive, please)_

_**OC FAMILIGA SUBMISSION FORM:**_

**Name: **_(Familiga Name)_

**Age: **_(How long has this Familiga been around?)_

**Past Boss(s): **

**Current Boss(s):**

**Members: **_(Rough number of people)_

**Allied Familiga(s):**

**Enemy Familiga:**

**Culture: **_(Curious to know)_

**Special Forces: **_(Like how the Vongola have the Varia. Please don't copy the Varia idea)_

**Special Technique(s): **_(Giotto's Deathperation Zero Point Break Through, etc.)_

**Weakness(es): **_(Every Family has at least a small weakness)_

* * *

_I'll give my three Student OC information, and Familiga OC information right now. :3 You can skip this if you want._

_**STUDENT OC SUMBISSION FORM:**_

**Name: **_Zander Illuminazione (Translating to Lighting in English) _

**Nicknames: **_Zan_

**Age: **_16_

**Birthday: **_December 13__th_

**Gender: **_Male_

**Flame-Class: **_Sky, Sun_

**Familiga: **_Ombra (Translating to Shadow in English). _

**Grade: **_10th_

**Culture/Race: **_Born in America, family originally Italian._

**Hair Color: **_Dark gray, nearly black._

**Hair Length/Style: **_Short in the back but bangs fall into and frame his face._

**Skin Tone: **_Pale, fair_

**Eye Color: **_Royal Blue_

**Height: **_5'11_

**Weight/Body Type: **_About 190 pounds or so, muscular but lean._

**Usual Outfit: **_Zander usually wears a black long sleeved shirt, the torso being slightly tighter than the sleeves, which are usually rolled up to the elbows. He has a smooth leather gray jacket on most of the time. Regular gray jeans that slightly hug his legs. Likes wearing sneakers that are green, white and black._

**Casual Clothing: **_T-Shirts and jeans, usually his regular outfit without his jacket._

**Winter Clothing: **_A thick dark green shirt with medium length collar, heavy black jacket over it. Regular jeans and instead of sneakers he wears a pair of steel toed boots. He has a light blue scarf wrapped around his neck that covers his mouth at times._

**Summer Clothing: **_Sleeveless shirts that are usually light colors (Lightly blues, greens and white), shorts that go to slightly below his knees._

**Swimsuit: **_Dark greens swim shorts with a black flame pattern on the right leg, decreasing as it reaches the left. Black or white flip-flops. _

**Sleepwear:**_ Pajama pants that are fuzzy and black, and loose, long sleeved green or blue shirt. He occasionally wears different animal themed slippers (His attempt at humor)._

**Formal Outfit(s): **_Dark green dress shirt with black vest and tie over it. Vest has copper colored buttons. Pants are black and he wears black dress shoes._

**Extra (Piercings, Tattoos, etc.): **_His right ear has two piercings, and he wears silver earrings in them. He fights with gauntlets for their usefulness with hand-to-hand combat._

**Likes: **_Reading, classical music, the violin, his two closest friends, comfortable silence, humble people, cute things.._

**Dislikes: **_Loud and obnoxious people, unnecessary violence, bullies. _

**Personality: **_Zander is usually quiet, though he does talk when asked of or when around people he's friends with. He is smart and doesn't complain (Aloud) very often, though finds it irritating when people are too loud or obnoxious. He takes well to people that are humble. He only fights when necessary or can't be avoided. He has a secret obsession of cute things._

**Fears: **_Being selfish (Which he is at times, though doesn't notice), being rejected from people that he cares for._

**Weakness(es): **_Strategy, keeping focus, defensive people, puppy eyes._

**Strength(s): **_Studying, defense against long distance attacks, close-range fighting, taking orders.._

**Special Skills: **_He is able to use multiple weapons. He and his right-hand and left-hand people usually fight together in a group. _**  
**

**Goals (Dreams etc.): **_Help restore the Mafia to a semi-peaceful state, restore the Consacrato (Translating to Sacred in English) familiga._

**Sexuality: **_Bisexual._

**Love Interest: **_Unknowingly has crush on Dayne._

**Friends: **_Chiarezze (Translating to Clarity in English) Dayne, Clae Consacrato. _

**Enemies: **_Will be added (Depending on OC submissions and such). _

**Family: **_Buio (Translating to Darkness in English) Illuminazione (Father. Strict and mysterious person), Torbida (Translating to Dim in English) Illuminazione (Mother. Quiet and secretive), Sereno (Translating to Bright in English) Illuminazione (Younger Brother. Is trustful and happy person)._

**Familiga Members (3-8): **_Chiarezze Dayne (Originally part of the Consacrato familiga. Right-hand woman, fighter and strategist. Goes by Dayne), Clae Consacrato (Originally part of the Consacrato familiga, was supposed to be 10__th__ generation Boss. Left-hand man, fighter and defense), Rubello Guerriero (Translating to Rebel Warrior in English, Ombra familiga member)._

**Past/History: **_Zander was born in America, which is why his name is American instead of Italian like the rest of his family. At the age of five, he and his parents went back to Italy, and a year later, when he was six, his younger brother Sereno was born. His family, the Illuminazione, is the 'lighting' of the Mafia. They don't take interest in the shady business but don't reject it, either. His father, Buio, is the right-hand man of the ninth generation Ombra Boss. At the age of eight, Zander was chosen as the next Ombra Boss, and he was home-schooled from then. At ten, Zander went and lived in the Ombra mansion and began to learn how to use his Sky and Sun flames, as well as to learn hand-to-hand combat and weapon fighting. He was a natural in both, though failed at strategy planning. At eleven, the Ombra familiga took in surviving members of the Consacrato familiga, two of which became Zander's best friends. The three of them, Zander, Dayne and Clae, learned to fight as a unit and created a technique of attack, strategy, and defense. _

_**STUDENT OC SUMBISSION FORM:**_

**Name: **_Chiarezze Dayne (Goes by last name, Dayne) _

**Nicknames: **_Chi, Day _

**Age: **_15_

**Birthday: **_June 17__th_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Flame-Class: **_Rain, Cloud_

**Familiga: **_Ombra (Originally part of the Consacrato familiga) _

**Grade: **_10th_

**Culture/Race: **_Italian. _

**Hair Color: **_Light brown that turns black near the ends._

**Hair Length/Style: **_Is medium length, reaching her shoulders, and long bangs._

**Skin Tone: **_Normal (Slightly tanned)_

**Eye Color: **_Topaz (Yellowish-Orange)_

**Height: **_5'7_

**Weight/Body Type: **_110 pounds give or take a few. Chest is medium size (Small C-cup). _

**Usual Outfit: **_Dayne wears a light gray shirt with loose sleeves that go to her elbows underneath a sleeveless navy blue shirt that is tight around the midsection. She usually wears black shorts that go to mid-thigh with white leggings underneath, black vertical lines running down them. Black lace-up boots that go to mid-calf._

**Casual Clothing: **_Her regular outfit without the navy blue shirt over her light gray one._

**Winter Clothing: **_She wears a navy blue long sleeved shirt with a high collar, as well as a light gray thick jacket and a black beanie on her head. Black jeans tucked into her usual black boots._

**Summer Clothing: **_She wears short sleeved shirts that are usually white or light blue that are loose and made out of thin material. She wears her usual shorts but with no leggings. Light brown sandals. _

**Swimsuit: **_A pair of girl's swimming shorts that are light gray with a black butterfly on the left leg, and a light gray bikini top._

**Sleepwear: **_Short sleeved shirts that are usually black or gray with knee length white pajama bottoms._

**Formal Outfit(s): **_She wears a light gray dress shirt with a black vest over it, and a navy blue bow tie. She wears her usual black shorts with white leggings and black boots._

**Extra (Piercings, Tattoos, etc.): **_Dayne uses two swords, the one in her left hand being made out of a tough material and is completely black, while the one in her right hand is a standard sword used by Knights. The black sword was given to her by the Ombra Nono.__  
_

**Likes: **_Quiet and nice people, using sarcasm, winning arguments, music in general, being praised. _

**Dislikes: **_Her first name, Failure, Overly arrogant people, losing arguments, insults._

**Personality: **_Dayne is a sarcastic person that is in it to win it. She is respectful to elders and her peers, though doesn't take to arrogant or mean people, or to insults. She enjoys being around Zander and Clae. She shares her opinions openly and is blunt with most comments. When being teased, she teases back with sarcastic comments. When insulted, she is quick to lose her temper. _

**Fears: **_Losing her familiga once again, failing at an important task, not knowing anything._

**Weakness(es): **_Creating strategies with no information, pressure, lack of confidence, keeping calm when insults are thrown._

**Strength(s): **_Strategy, speed when fighting, teamwork._

**Special Skills: **_Prediction: Taking in hints and using them to create a plan. She, Zander and Clae work together in one unit. _**  
**

**Goals (Dreams etc.): **_Making sure Zander becomes the best Boss, helping to restore the Consacrato familiga, finding her elder brother._

**Sexuality: **_Bisexual. _

**Love Interest: **_Zander, though stubbornly refuses it. Used to have a crush on Clae. _

**Friends: **_Zander Illuminazione, Clae Consacrato. _

**Enemies: **_Gokudera Hayato (Frienemy relationship. Fight constantly but work together well when needed)._

**Family: **_Father unknown, mother unknown, Saluto Dayne (Elder brother. Went missing when the Consacrato family was attacked)._

**Familiga Members (3-8): **_Zander Illuminazione (Boss, next Ombra Boss, Best friend. Fighter in their 'unit'), Clae Consacrato (Originally part of the Consacrato familiga, Best and longest friend. Defense in their 'unit), Mia Ombra (Ninth Boss's daughter)._

**Past/History: **_Dayne's mother and father were killed when she was three years old, her brother, Saluto, being eight. Since their parents were connected to the Consacrato familiga, they took both Dayne and Saluto in. There, they both became members of the familiga. Saluto was Clae's (The next Boss) butler while she followed him around. Clae instantly liked her, and they became friends. Saluto on the other hand was distant from Clae, and only talked to the Ninth Boss and his sister. When Dayne was ten, she joined Clae in his fighting class. She was a prodigy in strategy and fairly good at fighting. When the Consacrato familiga was attacked, she managed to get herself and Clae out, though her brother went missing. Both she and Clae, along with three other survivors, were taken into the Ombra familiga where they befriended Zander and formed their 'unit'. She was offered a position in the Knights but refused to go to the Academy with Zander and Clae. _

_**STUDENT OC SUMBISSION FORM:**_

**Name: **_Clae Consacrato _

**Nicknames: **_N/A_

**Age: **_15_

**Birthday: **_February 5__th__. _

**Gender: **_Male_

**Flame-Class: **_Mist, Lightning_

**Familiga: **_Ombra (Originally was the next Boss to the Consacrato familiga)_

**Grade: **_10th_

**Culture/Race: **_Half_ _Latino and half Italian, though raised in Italy._

**Hair Color: **_Black_

**Hair Length/Style: **_Worn short and is curly._

**Skin Tone: **_Natural tan._

**Eye Color: **_Hazel._

**Height: **_5'9_

**Weight/Body Type: **_Around 150 pounds, skinny and not very muscular._

**Usual Outfit: **_Clae usually wears a button up rusty red shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first three buttons undone to show the light orange short sleeved shirt he wears underneath. He wears regular black jeans and sturdy boots that are also black._

**Casual Clothing: **_He wears his usual clothing, but without the button up shirt over it_

**Winter Clothing: **_An orange turtleneck that is loose on his lean body, with a rusty red colored heavy jacket over it. His regular black jeans. Warm boots that're black. Tan mittens covering his hands._

**Summer Clothing: **_Sleeveless shirts that are orange, yellow or red, regular jeans but blue instead of black, and any type of shoes._

**Swimsuit: **_Orange shorts with two white stripes on either side of his legs._

**Sleepwear: **_Sleeveless shirt of any color and pajama shorts that are fuzzy and are usually black. He likes to wear warm, orange slippers when walking around at night._

**Formal Outfit(s): **_A white dress shirt with an orange tie and rusty red vest over it, and black slacks that hug his legs ever so lightly, with formal black shoes._

**Extra (Piercings, Tattoos, etc.): **_His right ear is pierced, and he wears his father's earring that is an heirloom passed through the Consacrato familigia's generations. Clae uses a metallic staff as a weapon, mostly for its efficient use of a shield. _

**Likes: **_The color orange and rusty red, warm weather, jokes, people laughing at his jokes (even if they're lame), hanging out with his friends._

**Dislikes: **_Thinking back to when the Consacrato familiga was massacred, being looked down on, someone hurting his friends. _

**Personality: **_Clae is the happy and light-hearted one of the group. He likes to talk and is usually cheerful. He is a mysterious person when it comes to his past or his friend's past, and his very protective. While he likes to meet other people, he doesn't like his friend's meeting new friends._

**Fears: **_Being left behind by his friends (Zander, Dayne), Letting one of his friends get hurt, death._

**Weakness(es): **_Getting distracted by his wondering thoughts, small strength when fighting, multiple defense type people._

**Strength(s): **_His own defense, eyesight, helping Dayne with her strategy and keeping her calm._

**Special Skills: **_Control: Is able to control the amount of damage his friends take (To certain extent. Can't be used very often), defense in the 'unit' he, Zander and Dayne make._**  
**

**Goals (Dreams etc.): **_Restore the Consacrato familiga, keep the bond between the Consacrato familiga and Ombra familiga strong; help Zander and Dayne with their goals._

**Sexuality: **_Pansexual._

**Love Interest: **_N/A (May change depending on OC submission)_

**Friends: **_Chiarezze Dayne, Zander Illuminazione, Tsunayoshi Sawada (Common Interests and Understanding). _

**Enemies: **_N/A (Depending on OC submission)_

**Family: **_Daniel Consacrato (father), mother unknown._

**Familiga Members (3-8): **_Zander Illuminazione (Boss, next Ombra Boss, bestfriend. Main attacker in unit), Chiarezze Dayne (Originally part of the Consacrato familiga, Best and longest friend, strategist), Trent Sento (Umbra familiga member)_

**Past/History: **_Clae had been kept away from people since he was little. His mother died after he was born, and his father held a grudge against him for it. He didn't know what a friend was until Dayne and her brother were taken in by the Consacrato familiga. Saluto had always scared him, and secretly he was relieved when he went missing. This made him feel guilty whenever he thought about it. When he was ten, the Consacrato familiga was attacked and he and Dayne managed to get out, along with three others. They were taken in my Ombra familiga, where they met Zander and formed their 'unit'. _

_**OC FAMILIGA SUBMISSION FORM:**_

**Name: **_Ombra (Translating to Shadow)_

**Age: **_Three hundred years._

**Past Boss(s): **_Umbra, Umbra the Second, Umbra the Third, Umbra the Fourth, Umbra the Fifth, Umbra the Sixth, Umbra the Seventh, Umbra the Eighth.__  
_

**Current Boss(s): **_Umbra the Ninth. _

**Members: **_One thousand fifty or so._

**Allied Familiga(s): **_Vongola alliance families, Consacrato (Despite being eliminated)._

**Enemy Familiga: **_N/A (Depends on Familiga OC submissions)_

**Culture: **_Originally Italian, now multicultural. _

**Special Forces: **_"Knights"-the special force of sword users in the familiga. They take up an oath to protect the familiga and all those who are allied with them. They don't kill unless absolutely necessary. __  
_

**Special Technique(s): **_Unit technique (New!~ Attack, Strategy and Defense combo)_

**Weakness(es): **_They are not very trusting, which causes some misleading._

**_OC FAMILIGA SUBMISSION FORM:_**

**Name: **_Consacrato _

**Age: **_Three Hundred twenty-three years.__  
_

**Past Boss(s): **_Consacrato Uno, Consacrato Dos, Consacrato Tres, Consacrato Quatro, Consacrato Cinco, Consacrato Seis, Consacrato Siette, Consacrato Ocho, Consacrato Nueve._

**Current Boss(s): **_N/A (Familiga eliminated at the moment)_

**Members: **_(Surviving Members) __Clae Consacrato, Chiarezze Dayne, three others. _

**Allied Familiga(s): **_Umbra_

**Enemy Familiga: **_N/A (Eliminated by them)_

**Culture: **_Multicultural_

**Special Forces: **_N/A_

**Special Technique(s): **_Control (Defense technique)._

**Weakness(es): **_Didn't believe in violence which caused them to have little military power._

* * *

_(*sighs*) And that is all. Please send in OC's. :3 Through review is the preferred way, but you can send me a PM as well. I will send you a PM if I've chosen to include your OC. Thank you for reading and (hopefully) participating!~ XD_


	2. Information Chapter I

**AN: **_Heeeyyy, sorry this isn't the first chapter. I had to get the information out somehow… and putting it on my profile would mean that I'd have to advertise it somehow… XD _

_To everyone that submitted a character (Or characters), thank you so much! The list below are the ones I've chosen, so far, to use! To those that made it, thank you for allowing me to use your characters! To those who didn't make it, they were all wonderfully designed, but I didn't think I could write them well (There were a few complicated ones that were badass but I knew that I couldn't write them justice). But I'm sure someone will be able to use them to the EXTREME. :3_

* * *

**OC Boys:**

Zander Illuminazione (The Metallic Blue Otaku)-Umbra (Student)

Clae Consacrato (The Metallic Blue Otaku)-Umbra (Student)

Akihiro Nishikawa (Sparo di Fiamma)-Vongola (Student)

Baako Alakija (Sparo di Fiamma) –Sparviero (Student)

Etsuo Eita (laffup)-N/A (Solo Assassin) (Student)

Carmine Volta (Clockwork Sounds)-Corone (Student)

Michael Nightingale (Clockwork Sounds)-Corone (Student)

Nova Catene (Clockwork Sounds)-Corone (Student)

**OC Girls:**

Chiarezze Dayne (The Metallic Blue Otaku)-Umbra (Student)

Audrey Gallagher (Sparo di Fiamma)-Cavallone (Student)

Jessica Wang (SkyTuna7227)-Sognare (Student)

Kaitlin Anderson (SkyTuna7227)-Sognare (Student)

Etsuo Nashiyo (laffup)-N/A (Solo Assassin) (Student)

Carmen Cecilia-Volta (Clockwork Sounds)-Corone (Student)

Clarisse Nightingale (Clockwork Sounds)-Corone (Student)

Stella Lupo (Clockwork Sounds)-Corone (Staff)

* * *

**Familiga OC's:**

(Sparo di Fiamma) Name: Sparviero.  
Age: One hundred years.  
Past Boss(s): Sparviero Primo (Samuel Sparviero).  
Current Boss(s): Natalia Sparviero.  
Members: Around 200.  
Allied Familiga(s): (Since there aren't many submissions yet, I'm not sure. They could be allied with any of them or with cannon. Whatever is fine).  
Enemy Familiga: None (might change in the future).  
Culture: Multicultural  
Special Forces: A special squad dedicated to gathering information. Sort of like an informant or information broker but at a larger scale.  
Weakness(es): Not very physical-oriented, which may cause them to be viewed as weak by some.

(SkyTuna7227) Name: Sognare  
Age: 100 years.  
Past Boss: Sognare Primo (His name is never mentioned. It's apparently 'Top Secret')  
Current Boss: Daniel Wang (Sognare Secondo)  
Members: Somewhere around 500.  
Allied Famiglias: Neutral.  
Enemy: Unknown.  
Culture: Multicultural.  
Special Forces: None. (Do awesome chefs count?)  
Special Techniques: None yet.  
Weakness: Medium defense. (Not super good, but not so bad some random people can destroy them).

(Clockwork Sounds) Name: Corone Famiglia (Corone means chainring)  
Age: 218 years old  
Past Boss(es): Albert (Corone Primo), Corone Secondo, Corone Terzo, Edoardo (Corone Quinto).  
Current Boss: Avidita Volta, Corone Sesto  
Members: Two thousand or so.  
Allied Famiglia(s): Vongola Alliance Famiglia, Ombra Famiglia, Cavallone Famiglia  
Enemy Famiglia: None, might change later  
Culture: Multicultural  
Special Forces: None  
Special Technique(s): None  
Weakness(es): They do too much snooping around. It gives them a very bad impression on others.

* * *

**Grades:**

Eighth: Eita, Chrome.

Ninth Grade: Jessica, Kaitlin, Clarisse, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma, Kaoru, and P. Shitt.

Tenth Grade: Zander, Clae, Chiarezze, Baako, Audrey, Nashiyo, Carmine, Carmen, Ryohei, Rauji, and Koyo.

Eleventh Grade: Akihiro, Nova, Hibari, Mukuro (Able to skip a grade), Adelheid, and Julie.

Twelfth Grade: Michael.

Staff: Stella.

* * *

**Canon Character Ages and Grades:**

Tsuna-15: Ninth

Gokudera-15: Ninth

Yamamoto-15: Ninth

Lambo-6: First (…Reborn forced him to go…)

Ryohei-16: Tenth

Hibari-17: Eleventh

Mukuro-16: Eleventh (Able to skip a grade)

Chrome-14: Eighth

Enma-15: Ninth

Adelheid-17: Eleventh

Rauji-16: Tenth

Koyo-16: Tenth

Kaoru-15: Ninth

Julie-17: Eleventh

P. Shitt-15: Ninth

(Since "Bonds of the Next Generation" takes place a year after the Manga ends, all characters are one year older. I estimated a few times, so… If there are any concerns, please state it in a review or PM)

* * *

**Rooming (At the moment. May change):**

Girls Rooming Arrangements:

-Audrey, Jessica, Kaitlin.

-Adelheid, Chiarezze, Clarisse.

-Nashiyo, P. Shitt, Chrome.

-Carmen (So far, she has no roommates… TT ^ TT)

Boys Rooming Arrangements:

-Tsuna, Gokudera, Eita.

-Zander, Clae, Yamamoto.

-Enma, Hibari, Ryohei.

-Carmine, Akihiro, Baako.

-Mukuro, Julie, Kaoru.

-Michael, Koyo, Nova.

-Rauji, Lambo.

* * *

**AN: **_Please keep sending in OC's! :3 I'm still working out the technical stuff for this story. XD Like, the Arcobaleno aging process and the staff members and the school layout and design… yeah…_

_Anyways, there are a lot of Students, so I was wondering if a few of you would send in staff members? Please? don't want to come up with all of them by myself… So far, Clockwork Sounds is the only one to send one in…_

_Also, we (Erhhh, I…) need enemy familiga and enemy characters! :D They can come in the form of Student or Staff. It would be much appreciated!_

_Next update will either be more information or the prologue. XD Whichever I finish first._


	3. Prologue: Discussions and Kidnappings

**Title: **_"Bonds of the Next Generation"_

**Summary: **_It's been a year since the curse of the Arcobaleno has been lifted. Now, Reborn is back in his 'awesome' adult form and has consulted the Ninth of a new idea. A High school academy for the next generation of the Mafia. What could go wrong? Everything, in Tsuna's opinion._

_The heirs of the other allied families are flying in to join the academy, including Zander Illuminazione and his two friends and teammates, Chiarezze Dayne Clae Consacrato of the Umbra family…(Add to later) _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own KHR! or any of its amazing characters. I do, however, own the plot to this story and the OC's that belong to me (Lance, Dayne and Clae)._

**Prologue: **_"Discussions and Kidnappings"_

* * *

-Three Months Prior-

Reborn sighed as he walked the hallways of the Vongola mansion. His pale hands were stuffed into his black jacket's pockets, making the material crinkle lightly. His face, sharp with a beauty that was only known in certain people, was shaped into a mask of boredom. While no one but him knew, it contrasted highly with the nearly childish excitement buzzing within him.

Despite being mentally older than he appeared, his body (Aging rapidly since the curse had been lifted, though still agonizing slow) made the old, primary emotions he rarely ever felt appear once again. He was the greatest Hitman in the world, someone that shouldn't have felt any kind of emotion unless it was of maliciousness and the like. Yet here he was, walking to the office of an old friend with a giddy feeling bubbling in his chest. How utterly annoying.

The fedora on his head shifted ever so slightly as his partner, the green shape-memory chameleon, scooted forward on the rim. Leon flicked his pink tongue out as the man trapped in an eleven-years-old's body continued to make his way to their destination. With no thought to it, Reborn lifted one of his pre-teen hands and scratched his partner's small green head with a pale finger. Leon rubbed his head against the finger, a satisfied smirk forming on his reptilian face.

A smile, small and secretive, also came into existence on the Hitman's face. It was wiped off without a trace, though, when the guarded office of his old friend came into sight. His hand returned to his side, and the other, still in his jacket pocket, retreated from the warm enclosure, hanging at his side and swinging softly. Reborn came to a stop outside the door. His face was in the same position, but his dark eyes were looking up at them, his fedora shadowing them.

"I'm here to see Nono," the Sun Arcobaleno (All eight of them had kept the title, even though, technically, they weren't the cursed infants anymore) stated, voice not offering any form of emotion. The guards glanced at each other, then back at him. Oh, how much the Hitman wanted to shoot them for looking down on him. He knew that it was inevitable, since his eleven-years-old body was only four feet and eleventh inches, while they were around six feet. But it still irritated him beyond belief.

"Who are you, kid," one of the guard's asked, his voice low and threatening. Reborn didn't even blink an eye, though one of them twitched in annoyance.

Could they really not tell? He looked exactly the same, just older. His black hair was hidden beneath his black fedora with an orange band, and his curly side burns were still present. His suit was the same one he always wore, just in a different size. His black tie was tucked neatly into his black jacket, just as it usually was.

_Do people only recognize me in my infant form, _Reborn asked himself mentally, sighing in irritation. His pale hand dug into the pocket hidden within his jacket, pulling out the two items that would surely identify himself to the idiots in front of him. As he pulled his hand out, the items were revealed to be…

The copy of the yellow pacifier that he had made. It was strange that he wasn't able to relax without it, considering how much trouble it had caused him. The guard who had talked raised an eyebrow, looking at the pacifier as though it was an alien object.

Reborn resisted the urge to smack the man. Was he a numbskull? The Hitman made a mental note to talk to Nono about getting better (And smarter) guards. He revealed the other object in his hands: his id card. It shined almost wickedly in the light, and he smirked as the two men gasped in surprise.

"O-oh," the one that had been silent up until then stuttered out, backing away with fear on his face, "S-s sorry, Mr. Reborn! We didn't know it was you!"

Both of them bowed in apology, and blinked in surprise when they heard the click of the door opening. Reborn smirked as he opened the steel-enforced door that separated him and his old friend. "I'll let myself in, if you don't mind."

"O-of cours-se not, Mr. Reborn!"

"Go right ahead! I-I'm sure the Ninth is w-w-waiting a-anxious-sly for-!"

Before the guard could finish his sentence, the door was closed. Reborn sighed, taking off his fedora when he knew that his partner was off of it. Leon flicked his tongue out, sitting comfortably on the Hitman's black-clad shoulder. Reborn combed his fingers through his spiky black hair, walking over to the desk in the middle of the room.

The Ninth Boss of the Vongola familiga smiled at his old friend, a pleasant appearance on his face. The Sun Arcobaleno found it hard to withhold the smile that was trying to force its way onto his own face. Though with the thought of what he came to discuss, it wasn't as hard.

"Nono," Reborn said, placing his hat onto the desk and meeting Timotoe's gaze with his dark and sharp eyes, "Have you read through the information I sent you?"

"Of course."

"Then you know what I want to discuss with you, correct?"

"No need," the Ninth stated, smiling at his old friend. His pale, wrinkled hands interlocked their fingers together as he leaned over, his elbows placed on his desk to steady him. "I've already decided that it is a wonderful idea. I've already started on it, actually."

All of the attempts to withhold a smile were thrown aside at the news. The Hitman's pale face morphed into a devious smirk, and Reborn let out a mischievous chuckle escape his throat.

* * *

-Present Time-

Tsuna lounged on his bed comfortably, his brown eyes closed in relaxation. A gentle smile was placed on his lips as the angelic silence continued on. His guard, though, wasn't all the way down. With all that had been happening, he knew that at a moment's notice that the silence could turn into a lot chaotic noise. He knew that a peaceful moment could turn into a life-or-death situation.

_How depressing, _the brunet chuckled pitifully, comical, imaginary tears streaming down his face, _I've actually become knowledgably of this sort of stuff… What has the Mafia done to me?_

The next-in-line Boss of the Vongola rolled over onto his side, facing the door that could open at any moment. His brown eyes stared at the piece of rectangular wood for what felt like hours before they felt heavy with sleep. _Reborn is taking care of a mission from Nono_, he thought as he yawned tiredly, eyes watering lightly from the action. _It shouldn't be a crime if I took a nap…_

-Five Hours Later-

The room felt strangely colder than usual. Tsuna's brown eyebrows furrowed in discomfort as he shuffled and turned onto his other side, shivering as a particularly strong gust of icy cold wind washed over him. The brunet felt his bed for his blanket, though failed. With a last effort to gain some warmth, the Sky Guardian flipped onto his stomach.

The lower part of his face was pressed against the pillow as he opened his brown eyes lazily. His gaze was fuzzy from sleep, but with a few blinks he could see clearly. And what he saw made him aware of why he was cold. The window was open. But it wasn't open before he had fallen asleep, right?

_Whatever, _the brunet decided, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. He yawned and rubbed the sleep-induced tears away, shivering once again. _Better shut that before I get scolded by Reborn._

_Reborn…_

_Wait, where is Reborn?_

_He was supposed to be home by now, right?_

The click of a gun made Tsuna jump in surprise. He stiffened, eyes narrowing as he became serious. Except his HDWM didn't take over, like it usually would in a situation that put him in danger. And why hadn't his intuition rang a warning? Was it broken? Could you even break your intuition?

"Oh, Dame-Tsuna," a familiar voice called out with fake sympathy. The brunet felt irritated at how the voice mocked sorry for him. "You're so pathetic. I suppose this is will be good for you in more ways than I thought."

Tsuna felt the bullet hit the back of his head, and then his vision became blurry before turning completely black. The last thought that passed his mind was:

_When did Reborn come into my room?_

* * *

**AN: **_Wooh! The prologue is finished! XD Yay!~ I have nothing else to really say~_

_Um, wellll...please keep sending in OC's? :3 I need more Staff and Evil people... XD And if you don't want to send in OC's, then mind leaving a review? Tell me what you thought, maybe give me some feedback... it's really up to you. :3_

_The first chapter shall have Tsuna and the Guardians on the plane heading to their destination, as well as a look on some of the OC's! _


	4. Information Chapter II

**Accepted OC's:**

Boys:

-Zander Illuminazione: Umbra, Student (The Metallic Blue Otaku)

-Clae Consacrato: Umbra, Student (The Metallic Blue Otaku)

-Akihiro Nishikawa: Vongola, Student (Sparo di Fiamma)

-Baako Alakija: Sparviero, Student (Sparo di Fiamma)

-Etsuo Eita: N/A (Solo Assassin), Student (laffup)

-Souris Conoscenza: Vongola, Staff (Clockwork Sounds)

-Carmine Volta: Corone, Student (Clockwork Sounds)

-Michael Nightingale: Corone, Student (Clockwork Sounds)

-Nova Catene: Corone, Student (Clockwork Sounds)

-Remy Chen: San Long Hui, Staff (ice and coffee)

-Allore Medina: Umbra, Student (BlackShadowDark)

**Girls:**

-Chiarezze Dayne: Umbra, Student (The Metallic Blue Otaku)

-Audrey Gallagher: Cavallone, Student (Sparo di Fiamma)

-Jessica Wang: Sognare, Student (SkyTuna7227)

-Kaitlin Anderson: Sognare, Student (SkyTuna7227)

-Etsuo Nashiyo: N/A (Solo Assassin), Student (laffup)

-Arakaku Anju: Vongola, Staff (laffup)

-Bachiko Aki: Not Mentioned, Student (laffup)

-Carmen Cecilia-Volta: Corone, Student (Clockwork Sounds)

-Clarisse Nightingale: Corone, Student (Clockwork Sounds)

-Stella Lupo: Corone, Staff (Clockwork Sounds)

-Yina Alanis: N/A (Solo Assassin), Student (BlackShadowDark)

-Charlotte Xiu: San Long Hui, Student (ice and coffee)

-Elyse Liu: San Long Hui, Student (ice and coffee)

* * *

**OC Familiga**

(Sparo di Fiamma) Name: Sparviero.  
Age: One hundred years.  
Past Boss(s): Sparviero Primo (Samuel Sparviero).  
Current Boss(s): Natalia Sparviero.  
Members: Around 200.  
Allied Familiga(s): (Since there aren't many submissions yet, I'm not sure. They could be allied with any of them or with cannon. Whatever is fine).  
Enemy Familiga: None (might change in the future).  
Culture: Multicultural  
Special Forces: A special squad dedicated to gathering information. Sort of like an informant or information broker but at a larger scale.  
Weakness(es): Not very physical-oriented, which may cause them to be viewed as weak by some.

(SkyTuna7227) Name: Sognare  
Age: 100 years.  
Past Boss: Sognare Primo (His name is never mentioned. It's apparently 'Top Secret')  
Current Boss: Daniel Wang (Sognare Secondo)  
Members: Somewhere around 500.  
Allied Famiglias: Neutral.  
Enemy: Unknown.  
Culture: Multicultural.  
Special Forces: None. (Do awesome chefs count?)  
Special Techniques: None yet.  
Weakness: Medium defense. (Not super good, but not so bad some random people can destroy them).

(Clockwork Sounds) Name: Corone Famiglia (Corone means chainring)  
Age: 218 years old  
Past Boss(es): Albert (Corone Primo), Corone Secondo, Corone Terzo, Edoardo (Corone Quinto).  
Current Boss: Avidita Volta, Corone Sesto  
Members: Two thousand or so.  
Allied Famiglia(s): Vongola Alliance Famiglia, Ombra Famiglia, Cavallone Famiglia  
Enemy Famiglia: None, might change later  
Culture: Multicultural  
Special Forces: None  
Special Technique(s): None  
Weakness(es): They do too much snooping around. It gives them a very bad impression on others.

(ice and coffee) Name: San Long Hui (Three Dragons Association)  
Age: around 56 years or so  
Past Boss: Chen Jian Guo  
Current Boss: "Lao Tou" (Old Man) - known to his followers just as "Chief" or "Boss"  
Members: 2,347 members  
Allied Famiglias: Do the police count? Obviously, they've been bribed. And the boss certainly has quite the bit of influence over Taiwan (police, law enforcement, politicians - it's easy to bribe people). Internationally, they try to keep neutral. But if that fails, they'll probably ally themselves with the Vongola.  
Enemy: To be determined?  
Culture: Multi, but a vast majority are Chinese, Taiwanese, or Chinese/Taiwanese American  
Special Forces: The inner circle. Or "The People That the Boss Trusts and Helps With Important Things and Making Decisions." Current members include Che Jin, Du Wen Yan, and Chen Shu Hai. Lottie and Ellie will be incorporated into the inner circle once their training is over.  
Special Techniques: None. But they do have really nice cars.  
Weakness: They dabble in all sorts of secret operations, but are not really good at covering all their tracks. And they go for the intimidation factor a little too much.

* * *

**Staff Occupations (Including Canon Characters):** [English-Language Arts/Reading. U-OC-Unimportant OC. AOCISC- An OC I Shall Create.]

Principal: Timotoe (Nono, Vongola Ninth)

Vice Principal: Iemitsu

Librarian: Souris Conoscenza

Nurse: Stella Lupo

Janitor: AOCISC

Counselor: Dino

Secretary: Futa (They saw no one better for the job)

_Classes-(Teachers/Instructors)

8th Homeroom: Skull

9th Homeroom: Arakaku Anju

10th Homeroom: Fon

11th Homeroom: Mammon

12th Homeroom: Reborn

8th English: Dino

9th English: Dino

10th English: Remy Chen

11th English: U-OC

12th English: U-OC

8th Math: Gamma

9th Math: Arakaku Anju

10th Math: Remy Chen

11th Math: Verde

12th Math: Verde

8th History: Fon

9th History: Fon

10th History: Mammon

11th History: Mammon

12th History: Mammon

8th Science: Verde

9th Science: Verde

10th Science: Verde

11th Science: Verde

12th Science: Verde

Physical Education (Regular PE…by Mafia Standards): Colonello, Lal Mirch

Traditional Fighting: Fon

Modern Fighting: Reborn

Weapon Information and Techniques: Lal Mirch

Creative Movement (Dodging, cool attack movements to distract your enemies etc.): Lussuria

Poison Cooking: Bianchi

To Control Your Flame (Exactly how it sounds. Teaches how to use each factor of the different flames): Reborn

To-Become-A-Great-Mafia-Boss 101: Reborn

Illusions: Mammon

Right-Hand Training: Skull

_Clubs- (Advisors)

Drama/Theatre: Souris Conoscenza

Reading and/or Writing Club: Fon

Art: Skull

Music: Remy Chen

Newspaper: Mammon (Black Mail's nicer name)

_Sports-(Coaches)

Football: Squalo

Baseball (C'mon, we all knew this was gonna show up): Reborn

Tennis: Bianchi

Swimming: Lal Mirch

Cross-Country: Skull

Track: Reborn

Gymnastics: Lal Mirch

Soccer: Remy Chen

Boxing: Lussuria

Martial Arts: Fon

* * *

**Canon Characters (Ages and Grades):**

Tsuna-15: Ninth

Gokudera-15: Ninth

Yamamoto-15: Ninth

Lambo-6: First (…Reborn forced him to go…)

Ryohei-16: Tenth

Hibari-17: Eleventh

Mukuro-16: Eleventh (Able to skip a grade)

Chrome-14: Eighth

Enma-15: Ninth

Adelheid-17: Eleventh

Rauji-16: Tenth

Koyo-16: Tenth

Kaoru-15: Ninth

Julie-17: Eleventh

P. Shitt-15: Ninth

(Since "Bonds of the Next Generation" takes place a year after the Manga ends, all characters are one year older. I estimated a few times, so… If there are any concerns, please state it in a review or PM)

* * *

**Grades:**

8th: Chrome, and Eita.

9th: Jessica, Kaitlin, Clarisse, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Enma, Kaoru, P. Shitt, Yina, and Aki.

10th: Zander, Clae, Chiarezze, Baako, Audrey, Nashiyo, Carmine, Carmen, Ryohei, Rauji, and Koyo.

11th: Akihiro, Nova, Hibari, Mukuro, Adelheid, Julie, Charlotte, Elyse, and Allore.

12th: Michael.

* * *

**Rooming:**

Girls Rooming Arrangements:

-Audrey, Jessica, Kaitlin.

-Yina, Chiarezze, Clarisse.

-Nashiyo, P. Shitt, Chrome.

-Carmen, Adelheid, Aki.

-Charlotte, Elyse.

Boys Rooming Arrangements:

-Tsuna, Gokudera, Eita.

-Zander, Clae, Yamamoto.

-Enma, Hibari, Ryohei.

-Carmine, Akihiro, Baako.

-Mukuro, Julie, Kaoru.

-Michael, Koyo, Nova.

-Rauji, Lambo, Allore.

* * *

**AN: **_This is so much of a pain, because I keep double-checking myself. XD I have to make sure I have everyone where they need to be. And that causes me a headache. Anyways, OC submission is over. At least, for Main OC's. If you want to send in an U-OC (Unimportant OC), it would be appreciated, 'cause I need a few more teachers… I tried, I really did. XD Anyways, if there are any major concerns, please tell me in a PM or review. Either or. _

_The first chapter should be up soon! Hopefully. Please stay tuned until then! XD_


	5. Up High or Already Down Low

**Title: **_"Bonds of the Next Generation"_

**Summary (Full): **_It's been a year since the curse of the Arcobaleno has been lifted. Now, Reborn is back in his 'awesome' adult form and has consulted the Ninth of a new idea. A High school academy for the next generation of the Mafia. What could go wrong? Everything, in Tsuna's opinion. _

_The heirs to the other familigia's in the Vongola alliance are heading to the popular new academy in a flash. From all over the world, dangerous teenaged-Mafioso will gather at the one neutral and educational territory for the upcoming generation: _

"_**Mafioso-Teen's Educational and Safe Academy"**__. _

"_Don't let the name fool you," Tsuna mumbled out, already feeling his soul leave his body, "When you have 'Mafioso' and 'safe' in a name Reborn came up with, then you're definitely getting tortur-tutored! I meant tutored!"_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor do I own any of its characters. I do, however, own the plot to this story (Unless said otherwise), and the OC's that I've created. All other characters were sent in from my lovely readers~_

**OC's I own: **_Zander Illuminazione, Clae Consacrato, and Chiarezze Dayne. (If you would ever want to use them for a story or something, please __**Ask for Permission first**_. _Thank you~)_

**Chapter Title: **_"Up High or Already Down Low" (Chapter One)_

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he sunk further into his seat, wishing that the plane would land already. It was strange how he felt at ease, even enjoyed to fly using his flames, but he felt like a nervous wreck flying in a plane. Maybe it was the confinements. While in the open air, his space was the entire sky. But in the plane, it was a cramped space that included his chair and the aisle, which played a part in his annoyance. Not to mention he was surrounded by a bunch of people.

And that bunch of people was currently fighting, both verbally and physically. Lambo, the cow-child that was dragged along with the rest of them, had stolen candy from I-Pin. The discipline of Fon hadn't liked that, and demanded that he return it to her. Though, Lambo being himself, it didn't happen.

Instead, the immature Lightning Guardian laughed at her and ran away, taunting her and daring her to chase after him. I-Pin being herself, she did just that. The two Hitmen were jumping over the chairs of the plane and causing chaos within the plane, something not appreciated by a few of the passengers. Including one highly irritated Storm Guardian.

"Will you two knock it off," Gokudera yelled at them, standing up from his seat (Placed next to his Boss's, thankfully). One of his hands was in a tight fist in front of him, and his silver-green eyes were narrowed in a glare. Both kids stopped in their tracks for a moment, I-Pin looking guilty and Lambo staring blankly. Then the cow-child stuck out his tongue, and taunted the pianist.

"Gyahahaha! Stupidera can't catch Lambo-san! Gyahahaha!"

"Shut up, you stupid cow! I'm gonna blow you up!"

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna screeched, standing up and trying to calm the silver-head, "You can't use your dynamites in here! Please, don't blow up the plane!"

"Calm down," Yamamoto said soothingly, also standing up from his chair behind the brunet. His hands were out in front of him, moving in a 'sit down and relax' motion, which only caused the hotheaded bomber to get more annoyed.

"Listen to Yamamoto to the EXTREME, Octopus-head" Ryohei yelled, punching the air in front of the Storm Guardian.

Gokudera fumed silently where he stood, his silver-green eyes narrowed in a glare at the boxer. One of his eyes began to twitch as the atmosphere around him turned dark and murderous, though it went unnoticed by the Sun Guardian. The oblivious boxer turned his back to the silver-head, yelling at the kids to calm down.

Sadly, that only made them rowdier. At least, Lambo became rowdier. I-Pin simply wanted her candy back, despite it being stuck into the cow-child's Afro. The two child-Mafioso continued to jump over the seats, causing Gokudera to once again get angry. It took the three of them, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Ryohei, to keep him from lighting and tossing his dynamite at them.

Lambo's small foot caught onto the back of one of the chairs when he was in the process of jumping over it. He, in turn, landed fast first in Chrome's, the silent half of the Mist trying to read a novel, lap. She blinked in surprise at the contact, and blushed lightly, her usual reaction. The Lightning Guardian sat up groggily, blinking his green eyes before gasping.

Just as I-Pin reached him, the cow-child was off and running once again. "Lambo," she yelled out, face scrunching up in irritation, "Give the candy back!" Chrome looked at both of the Hitmen, and then turned her one purple eye back to the novel in her hands, obviously uninterested in what was happening.

It was almost funny how even I-Pin, Fon's well-trained discipline, could get annoyed at the Bovino assassin's actions. Tsuna nearly laughed at the reaction, though forgot about the action when his Storm Guardian tried to break free of his, and his other two Guardian's grasp.

The brunet had his arms wrapped around the silver-haired pianist's waist, his face squished into the older teen's side. Both of his short legs were wrapped around Gokudera's left leg, an attempt to make him immobilized. Yamamoto was behind the Storm Guardian, his arms looped between both of the silver-head's, holding him back and slightly off of the ground. Despite the bomber's struggling, the Rain Guardian's face held a large grin, like he enjoyed playing the 'Contain Goku-kun!' game.

Ryohei was in front of them all, his hands on either of Gokudera's shoulders, making sure that if the hotheaded pianist got free that he wouldn't make it too far. The Sun Guardian kept yelling, "Stop to the EXTREME", or "EXTREMELY shut-up, Octopus-head" over and over again. Tsuna wanted to yell at the boxer that those comments were only helping fuel the pianist's anger, but couldn't with all of the struggling.

"Gyahahaha! Stupidera can't get Lambo-san," Lambo teased, pulling the bottom lid of his eye down in a mocking manner. His tongue was out, and he continued to laugh and dodge I-Pin's attacks at the same time. The tenth Vongola Boss found it amazing at how well the cow-child was able to avoid her.

"Shut up, stupid cow! I'll blow you to pieces!"

"Lambo, give me back my candy!"

"No! This is Lambo-san's candy!"

"Maa, maa, calm down everyone."

"Candy stealing to the EXTREME!"

"Maybe I should have gone with Mukuro-sama…Or even Reborn-san…"

_Please, have mercy on me, _Tsuna cried pathetically, his grip still tightly wound around the steaming bomber's waist, his face still pressed into the pianist's side. _When will this plane land? Someone, help me!_

* * *

Zander had the strange urge to watch the sky as he and his two companions made their way to their destination. His deep blue eyes turned to look upwards, watching the white clouds float through the light blue sky. The sun shun brightly, filling Italian countryside with its radiant light. Though the corners of his mouth didn't turn upward, the smile was apparent in his eyes.

His dark gray, nearly black hair was brushed to the side slightly by the soft wind, and his transfixed gaze on the sky turned intense. He had a sense that something would happen, not at that very moment but not too far in the future, either. Perhaps it would happen when they reached their destination, or possibly further along the way. He couldn't tell.

As his mind drifted, Zander wasn't aware of the calling of his name from his companions. It was only when a hand was waved in front of his face did he return to the present. He blinked his eyes, and turned to face his friend's slightly irritated face.

"Finally," she sighed out, rolling her topaz colored eyes, though they shined gold in the sunlight. Her brown hair, which naturally faded into black at the ends, was also pushed to the side lightly, though it still framed her tannish face perfectly. "You really need to start paying attention, Zan!"

She began to lecture him about 'keeping focus' and how it was a needed skill for a Mafia Boss, sounding irritated yet professional at the same time. Zander through a glance at their friend, who trailed behind them with a kind, soft smile on his face. _Help me_, he pleaded quietly, face voided of feeling. His royal blue eyes were often the only body part that ever showed of any emotion on him.

"Dayne is right, though, Zander," he agreed quietly, a hint of fond mischievousness hidden in the undertone of his voice. His hazel eyes flickered teasingly. His white teeth showed as he grinned, his tan face lit up with the show of emotion. His black, curly hair worn short was ruffled by the wind lightly, though the movement of the locks was nearly unnoticeable.

"See, Zander," Dayne stated, a satisfied smile that radiated confidence on her face, "Even Clae agrees with me!"

Zander sighed at his defeat, slumping forward. Though a small, rare and nearly unnoticeable smile crossed his pale face. Chiarezze Dayne (Though she preferred to be called by her last name) and Clae Consacrato, his two best friends that he trusted with his life. Both of them had been in the Mafia since they were little, and had known each other for what seemed like forever. He, on the other hand, had only met them five years prior, when his familiga took them in.

The Umbra familiga was the shadow of the Mafia world, hiding in the darkness and dealing with the dark deeds. Though, they weren't necessarily 'dark' themselves. In fact, they were usually the ones to take in survivors of annihilated familiga. Including the Consacrato, the familiga that his two companions had been in before joining the Umbra familiga.

"Again," Dayne yelled in irritation, poking his cheek as she huff in annoyance, "You can't keep focus for five minutes, huh? Ya'know, if you don't fix that, you'll die one day, right? And _then _who would be the next Umbra Boss?"

With her words it sounded as though all she cared about was his title, but he knew better. She respected him and was grateful to him. Dayne had declared that she would pay him back by being his right-hand man (Or woman, technically?), and that she would help him with his goals. She was always by his side, and had even given up a high position in the Umbra familiga to go with him to his new home.

Clae was the same. He wanted nothing more than to help Zander, and Dayne, with their goals. He was very loyal to both of them, and had decided that rather than be just another Mafioso in the familiga, to be Zander's left-hand man. The three of them were heading towards their new home, a school built by the Vongola for teenaged Mafioso, for the next generation.

And instead of taking the Umbra private jet (Like most heirs were probably doing), they decided to walk. After all, their familiga HQ wasn't too far from the Academy. And the fresh air was good for them.

"Another lover's quarrel," Clae sighed with a teasing smirk, shrugging innocently. Out of the corner of his hazel eyes, he could see both of his friends' faces turning to a light shade of pink. "You two fight so much that I'm starting to wonder if you'll end up getting a divorce."

"W-what," Dayne stuttered out, gritting her teeth. The blush on her face burned bright red, but she tried to hide her embarrassment (And failed, epically).

"We're not married, Clae," Zander coughed out quietly, failing at hiding his own light blush.

"Well you sure act like it," Clae laughed, strolling in front of him. His laugh intensified as Dayne denied it animatedly, and Zander continued to cough like he had something stuck in his throat.

* * *

**AN: **_THE FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER. OMGGGG! XD Sorry for taking so long… But I did warn everyone that this would have irregular updates. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER. :D_

_A note: All the OC's that I've accepted shall make an appearance sometime in the story! They won't all be introduced in the beginning, though. :P I've gotta set the plot up, anyways._

_With that, please leave a review, favorite and/or follow!~ All are much appreciated! Please give me feedback~_


End file.
